Malika the Bold
by IcePrincess01
Summary: With a missing mother and a father who utterly despises her. Malika couldn't catch a break. But that was until she met the Avatar and her new life began. IrohxOC


**Rewrite. Rewrite. Rewrite. Rewrite.**

**Yes! It's a rewrite of my story c;**

**All Ima say though. Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the old one :3 ❤**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK .n.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You leave this house right here. Right now. Do you understand me you little half-blood." My 'father' snarled in my face. His pale skin, a bright red and his cheeks puffed out as he spit at me. I glared back at him, my arms crossed diligently over my chest.

"Fine. Thank god, I can finally leave here. I've waited 11 years for this moment. And now, I can finally leave. No more abuse from you Sako!" I screamed, my fists clenched from where I was holding them.

"You're so much like your mother you know that?! Loud and obnoxious! I couldn't wait until she left. That was a blessing for sure!" He screamed out loud, giving a sick laugh, the veins in his forehead popping as he did.

I clenched my fists harder together, the nails digging into my palms. I took a steady breath, trying to calm my raging emotions, "Don't you ever talk about my mother like that. EVER AGAIN! Understand you good for nothing asshole! My mother was family. And she always will be no matter where she is or what she's doing! She's my mother and nothing can change that. So what if she left,at least I know why too !" I screamed out, my anger getting the best of me.

"Tell me you little brat. Why did your mother leave us?" He growled.

"She left because she couldn't handle you!" I screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him, my hands shaking uncontrollably as my rage grew stronger each passing second.

"Then why did she leave you? Huh. Was it because you were born a half-ling. Was it because you were able to bend both Fire AND water. A deformity that is rare among benders. Or was it because she simply didn't care about you and lied to you when she left when you were five!" He sneered, shoving his face close to mine.

I closed my multicolored eyes shut, giving off a loud breath before growling out low, "Back up before I blast your head off. You are annoying me greatly." I didn't bother opening my eyes as I felt my palms ignite with my red fire. My flames were only red when I was really angered.

"Then take your freak of a pet with you." He concluded, pointing to the open door. I diffused the fire before opening my eyes and glaring at him.

"Fine. Goodbye." I snarled, turning and walking right out the door and into the morning light. I gave a sharp whistle and I saw my beloved Tigerdillo, Kuro. She was a black Tigerdillo, the only known one of that coloring.

She gave new nuzzle, sensing something was amiss and I gave a fake smile before climbing up onto her back. We had no saddle, but she was used to me riding bareback. I held her scruff in my hands and dug my heels into her side.

"Let's go to the city." I whispered to her and she gave a chuffle before kicking her paws up and we began a slow run away from the village I lived in and to the big city.

I didn't even look back.

* * *

"Kuro, stop. That tickles." I mumbled drowsily as I felt a warm, slobbery tongue run across my face. I opened my eyes and didn't see the usual black and white face of my Tigerdillo, but a white face of a Polar Bear dog. I gave a startled gasp and scooted back, until I was under my baby's stiff legs. I heard Kuro growl as she fully woke.

"Woah, Naga. Back up, space remember." I heard a girl scold and saw the dogs ears flatten before she obediently took five steps backwards.

I came out from under Kuro's belly and stood up, my hands coming to my hips, "Who are you." I regarded hotly. I was weary of strangers. Especially with strangers who owned aggressive typed pets.

"My names Korra. Who are you?" She laughed softly, peering at me with cerulean blue eyes.

"My names Malika. This is Kuro." I introduced us, one of my heels going to Kuro's left side and she gave a bow as I had taught her. I gave a soft smile as I scratched behind her right ear.

"Naga's mine." She shrugged. I examined her dog, Kuro was roughly an inch and a half wider but slightly smaller in stature.

"What brings you to Republic City?" She asked me, giving a slight frown, "Not many benders move here anymore." She gestured to my clothing. I was in all red. My pants were a maroon, my no sleeve shirt was a lighter shade of red, powder red, and my boots were black. I had a gold headband, holding my bangs back. And my pure white hair was down, the ends of it reaching the top of my waist.

"Running away, well more like being sent away. My dad kicked me out." I chuckled bitterly, anger in my laugh and voice. My amber eye and bright blue eye darkening with hate.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that." She said, biting on her bottom lip, before looking at me, her voice hesitant, "Hey just a quick thought. Do you want to accompany me and Naga somewhere?" She asked.

I regarded her skeptically, my thought process running through all the possible situations, "Depends. Where to Miss Korra?" I held my head up, my hands gripping onto Kuro's scruff, slightly tighter than before.

"Just around. I'm trying to find someplace to eat, and between you and me. The people here are a bit rude to benders like us." she mumbled the last bit, using one hands to cover the side of her mouth.

"Oh. Do you know why?" I asked, squeezing my knees against Kuro's back and she walked alongside Naga, her tail hanging low. She was rather comfortable around the dog, which was odd because Kuro was usually hostile with other animals her size.

"Not exactly, I heard some rumors about a man named Amon, who has a thing with benders. Apparently, he can't stand us." she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Haha weird. So you're a water bender or...?" I said curiously. There was something about her I couldn't put my tongue on, and it was bugging me greatly.

"A little secret between you and me. I'm actually the Avatar." Se gave a nod and a slight smile, putting her hands into fists at her waist.

"The avatar? Cool." I chuckled, giving a smile. One that was real and showed my teeth unlike my fake ones.

"Yeah, I find it awesome. But I can only bend water, fire and earth. I'm supposed to be learning air, but it's actually harder than you would think. Apparently to Tenzin, I'm to hard-headed and not spiritual enough." She rolled her eyes good natured and gave a slight snort in disbelief, "I mean he could be right." She smirked and then looked me up and down, "So, you're a fire bender right? How good are you?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Well... You see. My dad, he's a fire bender and I inherited his bending ability, but I also inherited bending from my mother. Who's a water bender..." I trailed off, chewing on my bottom lip.

"So, you can bend two elements? That's really cool! I've never met a double-bender before. Which are you better at bending? Or can you bend them both really well? When did you find out you could bend two elements?" She bombarded me with questions, her blue eyes big in excitement.

I gave a chuckle, "yes, I can bend both water and fire. I'm defiantly better at bending fire, because I would read the fire bending scrolls my father kept in our library. My water bending isn't up to par, its still a bit rusty. Hah, I learned that I was a fire bender when I was 3. I accidentally burned the clothe of our table when I sneezed. It was hilarious! My mom was freaking out, she bended the water from the sink onto the table to put it out." I laughed remembering the memory, "And then when I turned 4 I was splashing a puddle and I swung my arms up into the air and I threw it over me. I cried because it was cold and then my mom picked me up and swung me around... She... She said I was a special... Baby." I started choking up as I remembered my mom. I stopped talking.

"That's really neat. I learned I was the Avatar when I was really young. I was trained by the Lotus' after that." then she took notice of my drop in emotion, "What's wrong? Did... Something happen to your mother?"

I took a gulp before nodding, "Nothing physically, at least I don't think. She left us when I was 5 without a reason. I realized the reason she left very recently. I also figured why she didn't take me with her. She wasn't able to bare living with my dad, and because me and him had similar personalities. She thought it would've been best if I stood with him." I shrugged, giving a slight sigh.

"I'm sorry. But hey let's get going." She gave a smile, gripping onto Naga's reins, "Wanna race?" She challenged cheekily.

"You're on. Kuro's pretty fast." I winked, gripping the scruff between the plating on her back.

"Don't underestimate Naga. We'll race to the dock, were we can go to the Island. Kuro can swim right?" She asked softly.

"She loves the water, and fire. She'll swim." I winked.

"Alright. Ready, set go!" she shouted and flicked her reins on Naga's neck and stood in her stirrups, crouching low and Naga exploded down the road.

"HEY!" I shouted before yelling out and Kuro burst off taking off after Naga down the road.

* * *

When we caught up to Korra, she turned her head and gave a big smile.

"Come on. I thought you said Kuro was fast." She stuck her tongue out teasingly, before letting go of Naga's reins and giving her her head. Naga snorted before picking up speed, flying ahead of us.

I growled and lowered my head, "Go Kuro. Go!" I shouted and she flicked her ears back to her head and I felt her strides become longer and faster.

I closed my eyes and urged her forward, the wind we were creating rushing past my ears and I bounced slightly as she hit the ground hard. I smiled at the feeling of being free to run as fast as we wanted. I opened my eyes and I saw that we had just passed Naga and Korra.

We neared the dock and I began to pull myself up. I grabbed back onto her scruff and gathered it in my hands. I had no reins so she would have to stop on her own. Which I knew she wasn't going to do.

"Shit." I cursed grabbing tightly onto her scruff as she slid to a stop, her front paws slipping off the dock, her hind claws catching the wood and slowing the fall, "Go on baby. You earned the water." I laughed and she slid into the water. Dousing both of us into the cool sea.

When she resurfaced I shook my head and she climbed back onto the dock and shook herself out. I laughed and I looked at Korra.

She was bent over Naga laughing. She looked at me and smiled, "That was classic!" She laughed again.

"I figured. Naga's pretty fast. Nearly had us beat." I chuckled.

"Your Kuro is also very fast. But come on, lets get going. Maybe Tenzin can let you stay with us, since you really don't have anywhere to go. Right?" She said, her head tilted sideways.

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "That would be correct." I mumbled.

She and Naga came closer and she patted my hand, "We'll lets get going. You can meet the kids." She laughed and Naga dove into the water.

"Once more baby girl." I told my Kuro before she slipped into the water behind Naga. She paddled up next to her and we both swam the mile and a half to the island.

When we arrived Korra showed me where the loading dock was and we climbed back into the land, "I'll go and get Tenzin, you can stay here." She nodded before dismounting off Naga and jogging to the big house.

I slid off Kuro and sat on the warm ground of the dock. I watched Naga as she walked closer to Kuro and I saw Kuro twitch her ears.

Then they smelled each others faces before giving off snorts and friendly nuzzles. I gave a sigh in relief before laying in my back, letting the sun dry my clothes off.

I just closed my eyes when I heard footsteps and I popped my amber eye open. I saw Korra walking back with a man in red and gold garb walking along next to her.

I sat up rubbing my eyes and then opened them and looked up at her, squinting as the sunlight hit my pupils, "Hello." I smiled.

"Malika, this is Tenzin. Tenzin this is Malika. She's e one I told you about." Korra introduced us. I stood up and held a hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Tenzin." I nodded and smiled as he shook my hand.

"The pleasures all mine, Miss Malika." He replied back. I saw head blue arrows on his arms and forehead.

"Korra has told me that you have a unique gift. The ability to bend two elements?" He said, tilting his head to the side. Drawing his arms behind his back.

"That would be correct. My mom is a water bender and my father's a fire bender." I replied back.

"Very interesting indeed, my own parents were an Air bender and a Water bender. Yet I inherited one element. As I have said, this is a very unique gift. One you should use well. Now come along, it's getting late and you might need your rest. You're welcome to stay as long as you need." He gave a soft smile.

"Thank you!" I smiled big, giving a bow in respect. He chuckled and then he turned and began walking to the house.

Korra grabbed Naga's reins, "Kuro is welcome to stay in your room with you. Naga stays with me." She smiled and I gave a smile back before clicking my tongue and Kuro nuzzled my thigh.

I chuckled before headed inside the house.

"Are you hungry? Pema made dinner." Korra asked.

"No thank you. I'm not that hungry, I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm a bit tired." I yawned to prove my point.

"Alright. I'll let them know. Your room is the second to last door on the left. My room is right across from yours. I'll see you in the morning. goodnight Malika." Korra waved as Naga walked straight to the room.

"Goodnight. Please tell Tenzin thank you again for me." I smiled before turning and leading Kuro to the specified room.

"Will do." Korra called. I waved behind me as I came to my room.

I opened the door and sighed softly, there was a beautiful bed in the corner of the room. I walked towards it as Kuro settled down by the side of it, curling int a ball,her outer shell protecting her. She nuzzled my hand and licked my cheek goodnight before closing her eyes.

I rubbed her head softly before laying down, pulling the covers over me. I sighed in content.

"Goodnight." I whispered before closing my eyes.

New life.

New house.

New friends.

Perfect.

* * *

**I finished the first chapter of my rewrite.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Ill have the second chapter up in a matter of days.**

**-IcePrincess**


End file.
